


Life has a way of surprising

by AllAboutFnaf



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Smut, Venom gets some loving, Venom really loves Eddie, first time posting smut so, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutFnaf/pseuds/AllAboutFnaf
Summary: Eddie is hungry, but not for food. And Venom doesn't understand why humans have a hunger for sex, but he figures it out.





	Life has a way of surprising

**Author's Note:**

> People in my discord server asked for this, so here ya go. This is my first time posting smut so please be nice

When Eddie Brock imagined his future, he certainly wouldn't have imagined he’d end up sharing his mind, body, and life with an alien. But then again, life had a way of surprising.  
The plate of tater tots Eddie had heated up landed on the table with a clatter, and as Eddie sat down, the all too familiar voice of his body roommate filled his brain.  
**_Tater tots!_** Venom purred in delight, and Eddie smiled at the thrum of happiness that cascaded through his body in waves. When Venom was happy, he was happy.  
“Yeah buddy, I made them just for you. I burned them a little, though, hope you don’t mind.” Eddie replied, as Venom manifested a head from Eddie’s shoulder.  
**_We always like your tater tots, burned or not._** Venom admitted, crunching down on a tater tot that Eddie held up to him.  
“Well, I’m glad you like my food. You're the first person to.”  
**_How could we not?_** Venom pondered. **_You made it for us, Eddie. We love anything you do for us._**  
Eddie smiled at the word love, which echoed through his mind for a bit. In the past five weeks since the Life Foundation incident, Venom had really warmed up to Eddie, and vice versa. Then again, it was hard not to warm up to someone who was in your mind and body 24/7, who was always with you.  
“Well I’m glad.” Eddie spoke, as he began to eat his own tater tots. Venom, despite the fact that Eddie was eating for the both of them, ate some tater tots on its own. The two then ate in silence, but it didn't last long, as the plate was empty within minutes. Eddie stood up and put the plate in the sink, poured a little water on it and let it sit.  
**_You should really take care of that plate._** Venom remarked.  
“I will, I will. Tomorrow. I’m tired, I need to go to bed.”  
**_Hm. Alright._**  
Eddie could still remember the first time he had fallen asleep with Venom in his body. Venom, while somewhat grasping the concept, was still a bit worried when Eddie grew tired. Venom tried to keep him awake as long as it could, and Eddie ended up getting only three hours of sleep. He lectured Venom the next day on sleeping, and Venom soon warmed up to the idea.  
**_Eddie._** Venom murmured, retreating completely back into Eddie’s body. **_Hungry._**  
“We just ate!” Eddie complained. “I can't be eating all the time, V, I told you before.”  
**_Not that kind of hunger, Eddie._** Venom remarked, a faint curiosity spreading from Venom to Eddie. **_You are hungry, but not for food._**  
Eddie groaned when he realized what hunger Venom was talking about: sexual hunger. Ever since Anne left him over six months prior, Eddie hadn't managed to find another partner, so he had been a bit touch starved. But Eddie didn't want to admit that, not even to his brain roommate.  
Venom curled up inside of Eddie, poking gently at Eddie’s thoughts. **_You are hungry, Eddie._**  
“I know I am, but this hunger isn't quenched by food.” Eddie admitted, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
**_What is it quenched by? We don't like being hungry Eddie._**  
Venom had told Eddie that its species reproduced asexually, so it made sense that Venom had no knowledge of anything remotely sexual. Then again, Venom had already seen all of Eddie’s memories, so Eddie expected Venom to have at least a slight clue as to what he was talking about.  
“It's a… sexual hunger, V.” Eddie whispered.  
**_A hunger for sex?_** Venom murmured, a bit confused. **_We wouldn't have expected that humans had a hunger for sex._**  
“Unfortunately, we do.” Eddie sighed, laying down on the bed. “But I can't do much about it, not without a partner of some kind.”  
**_We could be your partner._**  
Eddie spluttered a bit, surprised by the passing comment Venom had made. He made an attempt to speak, but was stopped when a black tendril formed from his leg, gently caressing the inside of Eddie’s thigh. “Ah, V, I don't know.”  
**_Eddie, we are bonded. The way we see it, we are your partner for life. Why can't we be your partner in sex, too?_**  
“It’s just…” Eddie trailed off, glancing at random things on the wall of his dingy apartment. “It seems a bit strange, I guess. And you’d be my first non-human partner.”  
**_You’d be our first partner._** Venom replied, making Eddie smile shyly.  
“I don't know V.”  
**_“Eddie.”_** The tendril on Eddie’s leg wrapped itself around his thigh, and a hand formed from Eddie’s wrist and squeezed Eddie’s hand. **_"We are your partner for life. Let us do this.”_**  
Eddie sighed, but threw his head back anyways. “Alright, V, do whatever you want.”  
Venom grinned, a mental grin that rested at the back of Eddie’s mind. The tendril around Eddie’s thigh began to pull his thighs apart, and soon began to work off his pants, as Eddie watched with bated breath. This was all so new, so strange, that Eddie wasn't sure whether he was excited or scared. Venom seemed to pick up on Eddie’s emotions, and it pressed a tongue against Eddie’s mouth until Eddie couldn't resist and let the tongue into his mouth. The kiss was strange, but they had kissed before, so it wasn't a new experience.  
The tendrils around Eddie’s legs pulled his boxers off, and quickly tossed his hoodie and shirt to the floor as well. Now Eddie laid naked on his bed, and he couldn't help feeling nervous as the tendrils worked over his body.  
**_“Do not be nervous. We will not hurt you in any way.”_** Venom murmured, pressing its tongue to his cheek.  
“I trust you.” Eddie replied, pressing a hand to cup Venom’s face. “I trust you.”  
Eddie felt a surge of joy rush through his body through their bond, and as he was about to press a kiss to Venom’s face, he felt a tendril close on his dick and he threw his head back in surprise.  
A throaty moan escaped his lips when Venom began to work his dick, and soon covered it in a sheath of black. It felt so utterly foreign, like nothing he’d ever felt, and yet it was driving him insane.  
“V… oh god….” Eddie moaned, clenching the sheets underneath him. He moaned out loud when he felt a tendril cup his bare ass, caressing the skin. The tendril poked at his entrance, and slowly worked its way in, giving Eddie enough time to adjust to the raw feeling. Eddie gasped, moaning as the tendril ran along nerves he never knew existed. And as Eddie began to writhe in pleasure on the bed, Venom began to soak in every sound, enjoying every sound that fell from Eddie’s lips. Venom still had a head formed from Eddie’s shoulder, and it was licking Eddie’s cheek.  
**_“We can see now why humans have a hunger for sex,”_** Venom remarked, licking Eddie’s collarbone, **_“You are so delicious Eddie, so beautiful.”_**  
“Ah, stop…” Eddie breathed, as the tendril in his ass seemed to thicken, drawing a moan from his mouth.  
**_“Can we do this more, make you feel this good?”_**  
“You always make me feel good.” Eddie breathed, cupping Venom’s face and pressing a kiss to it. Venom seemed to shiver in happiness, and Eddie gasped when Venom pressed his tongue against Eddie’s lips. Eddie parted his lips to let Venom’s tongue in, and Venom thrust his tongue down Eddie’s throat, cutting off his gag reflex. As Venom’s tongue fucked his mouth, the tendril around his dick worked his dick over, and the tendril in his ass did something that made Eddie moan through the tongue down his throat.  
**_You're so beautiful, Eddie._** Venom’s voice pounded through his head, causing a wave of happiness to rush through his body.  
_You're beautiful too._ Eddie thought, and Venom seemed to smile at that.  
When Venom’s tongue finally left Eddie’s throat, he gasped for air, but those gasps soon turned to moans when the tendril in his ass pressed hard against raw nerves, driving Eddie crazy.  
“V, love, I want to hold you.” Eddie moaned, cupping Venom’s head with both of his hands. Venom suddenly formed a bit more of a body, and Eddie began to claw at the muscular back that now hovered over him. Venom suddenly thrust its tongue into Eddie’s mouth again, fucking his throat as Eddie moaned. Eddie’s back arched slightly off the bed, his hands clutching ar the sheets underneath him while his toes curled. Venom’s tongue down his throat, the tendril working his dick and the tendril in his ass were giving him so much pleasure that he was surprised he hadn't passed out from pleasure yet.  
Venom managed to sneak part of itself into Eddie’s head, tweaking some of his brain chemicals to flood his system with a bit more endorphins and oxytocin. Everything that Venom was doing soon worked him over the edge, and Eddie came with a roar of pleasure. Venom lapped up everything as greedily as it lapped up blood, and as the tendrils on Eddie’s body retreated, Venom began licking Eddie’s body all over, cleaning him up a bit.  
**_“So beautiful, Eddie.”_** Venom murmured, licking Eddie’s skin. **_"So beautiful, and so delicious.”_**  
Eddie couldn't speak, as he was so worn out from the pleasure, the endorphins in his body rendering him almost incapable of moving at all. He was shaking from the level of chemicals flooding his body, and so he laid silently, letting Venom lick every inch of his skin. And as Venom kept licking his skin, the darkness of sleep finally consumed Eddie, and he fell asleep soundly, Venom still licking his skin.


End file.
